


Pyrexia

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: Nicolas goes into heat for the first time in your relationship.





	Pyrexia

**Author's Note:**

> Do Twilights even go into heat? Let's suspend our disbelief and pretend that Nicolas does. For the sake of porn.

“Shit.”

You scowl as a drop of bright yellow yolk falls into the bowl of egg whites you’ve been painstakingly trying to separate for the last 10 minutes. Tipping the shells at a glacial pace doesn’t seem to help either, because when you try again, the yolk slithers around the corner of the shell and falls into the bowl with a loud plop.

“Goddammit.”

The lemon pie you’d put together for Connie is sitting nakedly on the kitchen counter, looking incomplete without the fluffy white meringue on top. Who would have thought it would be the hardest part? The woman on the cover of the cookbook is staring at you with a smile that’s looking increasingly mocking as time goes by.

You glance at the time when you hear Nicolas finally turn off the shower. It’s been almost an hour, which is practically unheard of for him. He doesn’t preen like Worick—Nic’s morning routine of shit, shower and shave takes him less than 15 minutes. There’s no steam when he opens the door, either. Curiouser and curiouser.

He rubs at his hair with a towel, eyebrows knitted as he spots you across the room. You think nothing of it and go back to the task at hand, contemplating throwing the entire thing away and just buying one at the grocery store, until you feel Nicolas behind you.

It’s hard not to feel intimidated by him despite his size. You’ve seen him demolish a car or two with just his hands and legs in the time you’ve been together, not to mention the dozens of men he’s killed like it meant absolutely nothing. It excites you just as much as it scares you and your heart leaps into your throat as you feel the bare skin of his chest press against your back, arms caging you in against the counter.

Except…

The droplets of water on his skin are freezing, soaking into the thin material of your shirt. Despite that, you can still feel the heat radiating off his skin through your clothes. It feels like he’s on fire.

“Nicol—“

You inhale sharply as he grinds his hips slowly against your ass, feeling his hard cock straining through the material of his sweatpants. He presses his face against your shoulder, exhaling loudly through his nose as he begins moving his hips, grinding his cock against your ass with growing determination.

Your body reacts on instinct despite how utterly fucking bizarre his behaviour is, rocking back against his cock and dragging a low growl from deep in his chest. He pushes one hand up the front of your shirt and into your bra, squeezing one of your tits so hard you’re not sure if you whimper from the pain or pleasure. When he pinches your nipple your hips jerk in response and you swear you can feel him smirking.

The movement of his hips is getting harder, more desperate, and he’s rutting against you in earnest now, groaning against your shoulder as the sound of your panting mixes with his. When draws his hand out from under your shirt and closes it around your throat lightly, you can’t help but moan, gripping the side of the counter as the rhythm of his hips begins to stutter.

He comes with a ragged groan, hand squeezing your throat enough to make you lose your breath. You press your fingernails into the wood, pressing back against him as the movement of his hips slows to a stop. His forehead drops against your back for just a moment, and you don’t even realize he's gone until you hear the sound of his bare feet on the stairs.

  
xxx

 

“Has Nic been acting weird to you?”

Worick looks up from the chess board placed between you, rubbing a hand along the stubble on his chin.

“Depends how weird we’re talking. Weird for Nicolas, or…”

“‘Dry humping me up and down the kitchen and then disappearing for the rest of the day’ weird.”

Worick raises his eyebrows at that, leaning back in his chair. He gazes towards the ceiling, nodding his head a little like he’s doing a silent count in his head before making a thoughtful sound.

“I think I know what’s going on with him. Let’s test the theory…” He glances towards the stairs as he hears Nicolas coming up and climbs to his feet, walking around the table and giving you a smile before pressing his lips solidly against yours.

You blink a little but don’t hesitate in returning the kiss, leaning into his touch as he runs his tongue along the seam of your lips. They part automatically in response to him, until the sound of a growl brings you back down to earth.

It happens so suddenly you almost miss it— one second you can feel Worick’s lips against yours, and the next Nicolas has him pinned against the wall, gripping the front of his shirt in his large hands with his teeth bared in a snarl.

“Nicolas!” You shout in utter shock, jumping to your feet and pulling at his shoulder. It’s like trying to move a brick wall. “What are you doing?!”

Nothing about this makes sense. It’s always been the three of you—no possessiveness or jealousy, just understanding.

Worick has his hands in the air, smiling uneasily. “Easy, partner. It’s happening again, isn’t it?”

Nicolas clenches his jaw and slowly loosens his grip on his shirt, jerking in his head in the barest of nods.

“What’s happening?” You ask slowly, forehead wrinkled in confusion as you look between the two men. Nicolas pulls away and begins pacing slowly around the living room, at a loss about what to do with himself.

“Theo explained it best…” Worick pulls a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, holding it between his lips as he fishes in the other for a lighter. “You know how animals go into heat? Apparently it can happen to some Twilights. Lucky for Nico, huh?”

Nicolas lets out a noise that sounds like he’s been poisoned, unimpressed with Worick’s sarcasm during this sensitive time.

It explains everything.

“Nic, why didn’t you say anything?” You ask gently. He doesn’t even want to make eye contact.

 **“I can handle it alone.”** He signs with angry swipes of his hands, clearly embarrassed by his behaviour.

“But you don’t have to. I can…” You trail off, looking at Worick for support. “I can help. Right?”

Worick rubs at his chin thoughtfully. There’s never been a woman in the picture that could help with this sort of problem.

“What do you say, Nico? The two of you take the day to work it out and we see how you feel tonight?”

For the first time in what feels like days, Nicolas looks at you. His eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen them, burning with a mixture of lust and frustration that makes your throat tighten.

**“Go.”**

Worick leans in and kisses you gently, cupping your face in his hands for a moment. His thumb brushes back and forth against your cheek reassuringly.

“It’ll be okay. You know how to handle him.”

He smiles at you one last time and grabs his jacket from the desk chair, turning to look at Nicolas.

“Don’t hurt her, Nic. That’s an order.”

Nicolas’ eyes flash with anger.

“I wOuLd _NeVeR_.”

They exchange a look you couldn’t even begin to decipher and Worick disappears out the door, leaving you alone with Nicolas. The weight of what’s about to happen is beginning to sink in. You’ve been with him countless times, but these are different circumstances.

“YoU kNoW tHaT, dOn’T yOu?”

He presses you back against the wall, large hands grasping your hips as he noses against your neck, inhaling your scent. His fingers press into your hips and you can feel his barely contained strength behind them. Despite the impulses wracking his body, he’s still waiting for permission. Your pounding heart swells in your chest.

“I know, Nico,” You breathe with a nod, sliding your fingers through his dark hair encouragingly as you feel his teeth graze over your pulse. He presses his hips against yours in response and you swallow thickly as his hard cock presses against your thigh.

You wait until his dark eyes are trained on your face before speaking. Your voice is soft, but it doesn't matter.

“You can do anything you want to me.”

He snaps.

The back of your head bumps against the wall as he crushes his lips against yours, hands flying to the front of your pants and practically tearing them open before pushing them and your panties down your legs. You grip the back of his shirt for balance, trying to get them all the way off. His tongue in your mouth is making it hard to focus.

He slides a hand between your legs and they part obediently. He rubs your pussy slowly with calloused fingers, letting out a muted growl into your mouth as he pushes one inside of you. You whimper against his lips as he adds another, fingering you until you’re wet before lifting you effortlessly into his arms and holding you in place against the wall. He shoves his pants and boxers down with one hand, still holding you like you weigh nothing, and buries his cock into you so hard you lose your breath.

The grip your hands have on his shirt tighten as he goes back to holding you with both hands, burying his face into your shoulder as he fucks you hard against the wall. The sounds he’s making are nothing short of feral, so loud despite the fact they’re muffled by his face pressed into your shirt. You can feel his skin burning through the fabric of your clothes, even more from the places where his skin is touching yours. His dog tags bounce against his chest, clinking loudly with every thrust of his hips.

Your legs lock around his waist, pulling him in deeper. His hands grip your thighs so hard you can feel the bruises form and you whimper in response. When he comes he bites down on your shoulder with a ragged groan, holding you tightly in place as he rides out the sensation for as long as possible. You squeeze your eyes shut, panting softly as he slowly lowers you to the floor. Something runs slowly down your leg—a mixture of you and him. Your legs feel like gelatin. It’s amazing you stay upright as he drags you over to one of the couches, pulling your shirt over your head before easing you onto your back.

You unhook your bra helpfully and toss it onto the floor, still panting as Nicolas climbs on top of you. He gazes at your chest hungrily, dragging his hands up your stomach before squeezing your tits with a growl. You arch into his touch with a soft noise as he brushes his thumbs over your nipples, coaxing them to hardness. He squeezes them firmly between his fingers, making you whimper, and smirks at your reaction. His cock is pressing against your leg from where he’s settled—he’s getting hard again.

Nicolas drops his mouth against your chest, dragging his tongue over one of your nipples and drawing a noise from the back of your throat. He smirks against your skin as you writhe beneath him, the ache between your legs intensifying as he begins sucking sharply on the nub of flesh, scraping his teeth against it and making you mewl. You slide your fingers into his black hair, tugging it slightly and making him rock against you in response.

He alternates between sucking and biting your tits until he’s fully hard again, lifting his head and brushing his lips against yours.

“TuRn OvEr,” He growls, climbing off the couch and watching as you shakily maneuver onto your hands and knees. He stands behind one of the arms of the couch, grabbing your hips and pulling you backwards into his reach. You could almost cry as he rubs his cock against your aching cunt, brushing it against your swollen clit and coating it in your juices before slamming inside of you without warning. A cry escapes your mouth and you grip the side of the couch to keep your balance as he starts fucking you with renewed vigour. His stamina has always been incredible but this is on another level entirely.

Nicolas brings down his hand with a sharp, sudden crack against your backside and you gasp, pressing your nails into the couch cushion. The warm, stinging sensation spreads across your skin, long enough to enjoy before he repeats the action, harder than before.

“Fuck…!” You moan and rock back against him; he chuckles lowly, squeezing the reddened skin hard in one of his massive hands. The other reaches up and tangles in your hair, yanking it back just enough to make your scalp ache. Enough to make you moan. The ache combined with the stinging of your skin and the feeling of his cock has you right on the edge.

Your fingers dip between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing it in firm circles until you come, hips jerking backwards as you let out a ragged moan. Nicolas bows his head and follows suit, coming with a loud moan as he feels your pussy tighten around him, the both of you overwhelmed with sensation. He leans over you, resting his head against your back as you both try to catch your breath. You don’t know how much time passes until he speaks.

“AGAiN.”

xxx

  
You open your eyes blearily as you feel fingers brushing your hair away from your forehead.

“How you feeling, beautiful…?” Worick asks gently, looking a little bemused by the state of you. You vaguely recall Nicolas carrying you to bed and laying with you until you fell asleep, something you don’t remember him ever doing before.

“A little sore. How’s Nic?” You sit up a little, muscles aching in places you didn’t know you had them. Worick hands you the glass of water on the nightstand and you down the whole thing in what feels like one gulp.

“Back to normal. He’s not stalking around the apartment like an angry cat anymore, at least.”

“That’s good,” You sigh with relief.

“Til next year.”

He bursts out laughing at your expression, pulling your exhausted body into his arms.


End file.
